


His Time with Tracer

by MetaXoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaXoul/pseuds/MetaXoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotic fantasy. Sexual content. Brian, the teenager hero of the museum incident, gets a personal date and reward from the heroine he just can't help crushing on. (Warning! Sexual Situation featuring a Minor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Time with Tracer

If you haven't seen the first Cinematic Trailer, then you won't know about the Museum incident and the two boys involved in it. This story focuses extensively on one of them.

 **Update** : This fanfiction was created and uploaded before Tracer was revealed to be a Lesbian. I will keep this fanfiction up because it is my creative liberty as a writer to show readers my own take on her character, and if I believe her sexuality should be different from what is canon, then it will be reflected in my work (which it is).

I have people disgusted that Tracer has sex with a minor in this fanfiction and with the recent reveal of Tracer's canonical sexuality, now there may even be negativity from those who want to keep their LGBTQ+ character exclusively lesbian and bash those who don't want to have their gay characters sexualized for male fantasies.

If you leave an Anonymous review bashing on my story for the content instead of providing your own reasonably worded opinion, or constructive criticism of the writing quality, it will be deleted.

 _Its my story. I like my story. In the end, that's all that matters to me_.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Brian didn't exactly know how he felt after he freed himself from the press and police. The museum was currently locked down by law enforcement, and news agencies had crawled onto the tense scene with an appetite for rich information of this attempted heist. It was still quite early in the afternoon, and the pleasant weather appeared to be staying steadfast. Brian and his younger brother had been children caught in the crossfire between terrorists and superheroes. Although it was respectful of the police and reporters to give the two boys some space, both factions still desired statements regarding what chaos had occurred in this museum firefight.

The parents of these two boys had been informed of the museum's circumstances, and had exited their jobs feeling exuberant with fear. The two middle-aged adults had been outraged to learn of the museum's failed security, and what incredible danger their two boys had been in. However they were immensely relieved when they discovered their children were unharmed after coming out of that outrageous event. To be honest, without Brian's assistance the heroes wouldn't have managed to secure Doomfist's Gauntlet and chase the two gun-toting museum marauders off into the horizon. Brian could still remember one of his saviors as clear as day.

Lena Oxton, a young Caucasian vigilante, had arrived at the scene with the energy and speed comparable to that of fireworks. Her athletic, lean body had pranced about the museum during the entire violent heist with a pixie-like spirit. Lena's elastic body and agility had stunned the young boy. She was a fair bit inspirational as well. She ejected shot after shot from her akimbo handguns as her figure vanished and reappeared throughout the fight. Lena flitted in and out in flashes of glowing blue light as bullets rained down around her. Brian's younger brother adored the heroine. To him, Tracer was the epitome of what a fresh luminary should be in this day and age. The child's meager soul almost exploded with excitement when she darted into the scene and began gun-slinging against hardened killers. On the other hand, Brian had felt an electric sensation well inside of his heart and uplift his spirits as he witnessed Lena fight.

Lena Oxton was a curvy, and good-looking young woman. She toyed with her life as casually as she spunkily chirped and smiled during dangerous gunfights. She remained calm during the most dramatically grim situations in a fight. Tracer's harness was a scientific masterpiece that ensured the woman control over her medical condition. Being unable to permanently ground her body in the present was a rather...unhealthy affliction. Fortunately, the adventurous heroine honed her skills and took advantage of the harness and its technology to expand the capabilities of her time traveling fighting-style.

With her chronal accelerator, Lena Oxton could have ended your life and saved another in a blink of an eye. This harness device was not a limitless and perfect creation. It had a charge and a maximum capacity. It was quite an especially uplifting event for Lena whenever the device hummed back online and displayed its charged illumination on the lens of the equipment's center-piece. It meant she could jump right back into the fray. Brian had done his part during the ordeal, and with the finesse of an acrobat, miss Oxton had completed her own objective of driving the bad guys away.

Now both individuals, although apart, could not help but feel their thoughts wander to that of each other. Observed to be atop the rooftop of a contemporary, urban apartment building, she was perched upon a ledge and swung her bare feet as she enjoyed a waffle cone filled with tasty ice-cream. Her combat shoes, a pair of slim but protective footwear, were located next to her thigh. Tracer's small, bare feet were kissed by the breeze as they swung back and forth in an inverse pattern. Her toes carefully curled inwards as her feet narrowly avoided smacking against the building with each sway. The woman's slender legs were covered over by a bright orange, contoured pair of insulated trousers that reached up to her naval region. Displayed on one of her pants sleeves was a stencil of her codename, and going down vertically on the side of each sleeve of her sleek pants were black fringes of fabric and lacing. Beneath her thick aviator's jacket was a strap-less and seam-less black tube-top that hugged onto her modestly developed cleavage. Her fore-arms and hands were encased with the complicated gauntlet technology of her chronal accelerator, which was attached onto her torso. Straps which ran down to her mid-thigh connected the device with her shapely thighs.

Tracer's trim abdomen was hidden from view because of her jacket. Her flat, fair-skinned belly held a small couplet of muscles and a nicely indented, firm naval region that complimented the sight of her well-rounded, firm breasts. The amber lenses of her goggles protected and covered over her doe eyes. Tracer had a soft jawline and small chin, as well as cheekbones that weren't too broad or low. Her straight, slightly upturned nose was proportioned decently to her face. Her thin pair of pale pink lips complimented the blush on her nostrils and cheeks. A wild hairstyle had taken hold of the dark-brown locks located on Lena's head. Her short hair was styled into thick, pointed tendrils and spikes on her head, which was fashioned into an upwards swirl.

Tracer took a bold bite out of her crunchy waffle cone, savoring the sweet flavor of the chilled cream coating the insides of the treat. She flicked her tongue up to the side of her mouth to catch some vanilla residue from her snack, and sighed in relief. It was a fine day and a delicious snack after a heart-pounding fight with two cold-blooded assassins was so satisfying. Trying not to get crushed on accident by Winston's massive body while avoiding high velocity gunfire was quite the task. Even if she rewound time to reverse the effects of any grievous injury, Lena would have still felt the pain of getting harmed. The thought of her power's capability helped alleviate her worry, she was an optimistic and often bold combatant in most cases that took risks with almost no hesitation.

The events leading up to the rumble in the museum weren't important, and after a couple hours the situation was now one she could put behind her. A remarkable event had warmed her heart today, one which made her proud of fighting for the side of good. She protected people and prevented problems for a living now, and to see even the younger generations respect the notion of standing up to danger had been a refreshing experience. A spry little chap had taken matters into his own hand and actually whopped Widowmaker using the very same trophy she had been looking to burglarize! It had been brilliant!

Tracer had gotten a good look at the little hero after the fight had calmed down. Brian's fair-skinned body was of average height for his age. He had a healthy physique and more than modest musculature due to his history in athletics. The boy had a good-looking face, clean and free of blemishes like the rest of his adolescent body, which wasn't all to common for teenage youngsters. Tracer greatly enjoyed his smoldering blue eyes and wavy hair. She wondered what his personality was like as well. Tracer believed that the boy would grow up into a fine young man. Truthfully, she believed he was good enough to date even now. Lena looked down to the streets below, narrowing her eyes as she mulled over a rather risky thought.

The glass windows of the building opposite to her gleamed from the sunlight that bounced onto them. Tracer turned herself around, and faced away from the white tower behind her. The mouths to her footwear slid up above the cuffs of her pants sleeves, closing around her ankles, as she finished slipping on her shoes. Tracer stretcher herself out and then proceeded with a daring back-flip right off of her perch to free-fall down to the streets below. The air battered against her body as she plummeted down, arms and legs outstretched, her eyes stared up to the sky. In mid-drop, Tracer spun herself around and laughed with jovial glee. Her hair waved rapidly in all directions as she fell. Right before falling onto the curb of the busy side-walk, Lena propelled herself to the direction of traffic. She re-appeared onto the roof of a passing cargo truck, and rolled onto the container attached to the tractor unit. The people in the streets below shrieked and stammered with awe and fear at her performance. Tracer laughed as she rolled to a halt, and sprang up into a crouched position at the edge of the container's roof. The woman wasn't exactly clear on where she was going to travel to next. Tracer took a seat and shyly waved to the multi-cultural, tall and short strangers who stared up to her. The truck roared to life and began to speed up, as did the automobiles behind it.

It just so happened that the vehicle which Brian and his family were seated in had been behind the truck. Both the parents had been startled to see a woman suddenly appear atop the truck, perched right above the electronic rear-hatch of the cargo compartment. It took Brian and his younger brother a moment before they both spotted Lena, they followed the direction of the onlookers eyes after noticing their expressions of happy surprise or shock. Tracer managed to make out the sight of the boys through the windshield, after ignoring the gaping mouthed faces of the middle-aged couple in the front seats. She noticed Brian peeking over the side of the passenger side seat. Lena chuckled in pleasant surprise with a sweet, low tone. Lena waved to the boy, and pressed her other palm down onto the top of the truck as she crossed one leg over the other and leaned back. Brian returned the wave, apprehensively, to the concerned looks of his parents. Soon the two adults just laughed to each other, and commended Brian for getting the attention of a super-hero. His younger brother was going ballistic, which prompted Brian to sigh and roll his eyes. He pretended to relax back into his seat, but kept one eye locked onto Lena. The woman brought her hand up to her chin and appeared to think hard. Her body gently swayed forwards and then jerked back as the truck began to approach a red light.

As the truck ahead of the station-wagon cruised to a halt, so too did Brian's family car. Tracer jumped off of the truck and zipped with a flash of blue light to Brian's window. The boy recoiled in shock, and gave his family a nervous look. His father and mother appeared starstruck and clueless, while his younger brother just grinned at him with a silly expression of awe.

"Well don't just do nothing, roll down the window! Dad! Roll down the window!"

Brian pressed the electronic window control on his door to satisfy his younger brother's rabid commands. Tracer placed one hand onto the top of the door and leaned onto the vehicle. She crossed one leg over the other as she bent down and stared through the window, locking eyes with Brian for a second before glancing to the rest of his family.

"''Ello there, I'm just poppin' in for a quick chat with the super-boy himself. Bang up job yeh did earlier. I reckon' you might 'ave saved my hide and the little'un here as well. What a cute lad you have here." Lena smiled, putting her index finger-tip out to gently touch the nose of Brian's younger brother. The parents laughed and looked to Brian with a proud stare. His younger brother jumped in his seat to get closer to Tracer, but his seat-belt prohibited him from getting any nearer.

"Uh, so, hi! W-what's the matter, miss Tracer?" Brian stammered out, feeling his ears flush with heat. Lena was so close to his face, her eyes were staring right into his own and he was losing himself to her beauty. Lena smirked and came in close to his face. She then turned his head so she could access his ear. Brian stopped himself from shuddering when her fingers held onto his jaw to cock his head to the side. Her warm breath tickled his earlobe as she seductively whispered to him,

"I'll still be 'anging 'round the city. Let's try to meet somewhere if yeh could. I fancy I'd personally offer you an official reward of valor for your heroic services. It'd be quite terrible if yeh missed out on it."

Brian stared out to the fashion store next to the car. The display windows had various mannequins with purses hanging off of their artificial arms. His blue eyes darted back to Lena's own, and the boy swallowed. He replied to her with a whisper of his own,

"Catena Gardens, it's at the big, central park looking area. I'll meet you there in two hours?"

Lena, excited that she had arranged a secret meeting with this boy, yet also unsure of whether she was even completely confident in her current behavior, nodded to him after she retracted her face from his ear. She flashed him a winning smile and moved away from the car. Brian's stomach felt as if butterflies were fluttering about within it. He placed both of his hands onto the rims of the window, and smiled in response to Tracer. The woman saluted him and then ran off down the sidewalk. She took out a device similar to a smart-phone and observed its bright screen. Brian's dad realized the light had turned green, and the stylish hatchback began to drive away. Both Brian and his younger brother stared out the rear window, their eyes glued onto Tracer. She waved to the car and then ran off, apparently there was more work to be done.

"Oh man, whatdidshesaywhatdidshesay?!" Brian's younger brother sputtered out, gripping and shaking the teenager's arm. Brian pried his younger brother's hands off of his arm and put his hood up over his head. He relaxed into his seat, trying to hide his excitement and sheer embarrassment.

"She just said that she was sorry that we had to be caught in the middle of the heist. She congratulated me for helping to save the day. That's it, dude. Relax already."

"Man, her accent is awesome! She was all like, 'I'm just poppin' in for a quick chat guv'na!' and everything."

"C'mon dude, she didn't say that last part." Brian giggled, glancing down to his brother with a playful look.

That was how the rest of the ride back home went. The two brothers conversed with a merry tone while the parents listened on, unsure on where to add their own input. They were just glad that both boys were safe. Today had been thrilling but it was still just a bit past lunchtime. They still had jobs to do. When the family returned home to their suburban house, both brothers zipped into it. Their parents warned them to stay inside and not answer the door to anyone. The reporters might still be on the hunt. Brian granted his younger brother permission to play with the girl down the street, effectively leaving Brian alone at home. He was feeling completely anxious and victorious at the same time. Tracer, the sexy super-heroine, had wanted to personally reward him. What had she meant when she used an erotic undertone in her whispered words? Whatever it was, the boy decided to prepare for his date.

Brian showered and shaved his underarm and pubic hair. He also brushed his teeth and combed his wavy hair. Brian used facial cleanser and applied deodorant to freshen himself up. He then dressed up in a pair of clothing that was similar to what he had been wearing earlier, in order to be more recognizable to the woman. With a lively spring in his step, Brian informed his brother that he was going out for some time. With his wallet and smartphone, Brian walked away from his neighborhood and took a bus to the entrance of Catena Gardens. He was familiar with the bus routes, as his younger brother and him used public transport a lot to spend time in the city.

Brian approached the park benches, observing the groups of picnicking people and animals that enjoyed the park's scenic, wonderful atmosphere. There was a frisbee game going on as well in the distance. When the boy spotted Tracer standing in front of a grand fountain, he felt his legs quake in nervous surprise. The woman was seated on the rims of the fountain's lowest mouth. One of her splendid legs was crossed over the other, and she looked down to the fountain's waves of shimmering water with a small smile. Her gaze suddenly moved over to the boy's face, and her entire head shot over to stare at him after she spotted him from the corner of her eye. The fair woman stood up and placed her hands onto her hips, standing with quite the heroic and matriarchal appearance. Brian waved to her and jogged over to the fountain.

"Hey! It's good to see you again, miss Tracer."

The heroine gestured for him to relax his formalities. Tracer looked the boy over and once again acknowledged his fetching appearance. It seemed like he had freshened up for this meeting. With what she had in plan, Tracer felt glad. There weren't many park-goers in the area, a few individuals did meander about in the short time Brian and Tracer had reacquainted themselves with each other.

"Call me Lena, uh...?"

"Call me Brian."

"Alright, let's get somewhere a bit more private, Brian, sharpish now. Probably know what type of reward I have planned for yeh already, huh Brian? Y'see, I fancy your confidence and your good-looks. I reckoned a hero like me 'ought to encourage the younger generation to keep up the good fight. It was right smashing what you did earlier, enough to send a shiver down my spine. Not many lads can do that, so count yourself lucky. Now, let me repay the favor and..."

The woman looked around for a moment, and then leaned in to Brian's ear. Her mouth slowly went up to his cheek, and she gave him a small kiss. As she pulled away from him, Brian scrunched up his face and shot Tracer a baffled look.

"That's it?! Well, um, I really appreciate that. But still, that's all?"

Lena felt as if Brian had a hidden argument to his disappointment. She sighed and stared at the boy, unnerving him. Brian felt as if Tracer was undressing him with her eyes, her bold irises were slowly going up from his legs to his face as she tilted her head down and raised an eyebrow. She was silently judging the boy, and eventually cracked a broad smile that alleviated his worries. Tracer bit her lower lip as she drew out the silence, and then seductively whispered,

"'Ave ya' shagged yet? If not, want me to pop your cherry, 'luv?"

Brian's heart jerked within his chest, and he had to stop moving to absorb what taboo words Lena had just spoken. The woman walked ahead of him with a playful stride, and then turned her head back to the boy as she displayed her rear to his front. Her hands went down to her buttocks. She gently slid her finger-tips onto the fabric of her tight trouser, tracing the round curves to the very bottom of her plump, extremely circular cheeks. Tracer's bubbly, athletic ass hypnotized the boy. He blinked and broke out of his trance, and then tried to appear unfazed by her seduction. He didn't want any outsider knowing the gist of the conversation, especially since Lena was bold enough to do suggestive body language right out in the open public. Tracer's fit thighs propped up her wide hips and buttocks, which pressed inwards at each other.

"A-alright. Lead the way, Lena." Brian politely mumbled. His foot stumbled as he took his first step behind the woman. Tracer merrily accompanied the boy's side, and looked down to him with the type of doting gaze that an elder sister or mother could have. Feeling embarrassed, Brian chuckled and put his hood up. The couple took a stone footpath through the gardens, enjoying the luscious scenery of the flowers and verdant landscape, as well as the sights and sounds of the peaceful park.

"I'd prefer a little something quiet, nice enough to shag in. Spot anything yet?" Tracer remarked. Brian's eyebrows shot upwards and he tried to nonchalantly look about, his wide-eyes searching for anyone who might have overheard Lena. The woman giggled to herself after realizing Brian's worry.

"L-let's just go to my house. My little brother is playing down the street, he's usually gone for hours. My parents are at work. Please, stop saying dangerous things out loud."

Tracer raised one of her thin brows and titled her head at the boy. He was inviting her home, which was flattering. Even though the entire situation was indecent enough, she figured that she might as well go with the flow. The end result was still going to be just as risky.

"Yer' about to have an illegal leg over with me, love! Earlier yeh' stood up to a gun-toting assassin. I think your definition of danger changes by the hour, mate. Oh whatever though, you lead an' this time I'll follow." Lena confessed. Brian gave her an anxious smile, and the two decided to head for the bus stop. Fortunately the bus wasn't so crowded, and Brian's stress eased up. Tracer still had her weapons on her thighs, and her equipment was quite fascinating to a regular person. Brian and Tracer managed to make it back to the suburbs, where the two then quietly entered Brian's rather large house. He lived in a wealthy neighborhood of attractive homes. This reveal made Tracer see Brian in a more admirable light, as he belonged to a family of small fortune.

"My room's upstairs. Um, do you want anything to drink?" Brian politely offered. Tracer, with her hands behind her back, scanned the beautiful interior of his spacious house and whistled. Her eyes shot over to the boy, and she gave him a warm smile.

"No, no I'm fine. I just...didn't expect for you to live in such a lovely home. It's way better than me own, which brings back memories." Lena admitted, feeling a pang of nostalgia rock her heart. She approached the boy at the foot of the stairs, and narrowed her eyes at him. He looked back to her lovingly, and soon the two leaned towards each other to share a kiss.

Brian let his mouth naturally plant itself onto Tracer's larger lips, which warmly locked onto his own. Boy and woman soon began to passionately slide their lips onto each other's opening and closing mouths, allowing their emotions to run free as the two swapped saliva and touched tongues. Brian caressed Tracer's soft mouth with his own puckered lips, lubricating her with the excess saliva coating his tongue as he turned her head to gently mash his lips onto her own. Tracer put her hands onto the boy and balanced her wrists on his firm, muscular shoulders. Her fingers locked onto each other at the nape of his neck and she gently moaned into his mouth as she kissed him. Her head tilted to each side as she swayed her pelvis to and fro in small swings. Brian moved his own hands onto her curvy waist, and caressed the smooth fabric covering her sexy hips.

Without thinking, the boy pressed his tongue forwards and began to wriggle it inside of Lena's mouth. Her closed eyes burst open, and she smiled as her mouth moved back and forth onto his own. Startled at his initiative, Lena decided to overwhelm the boy with her superior experience on french kissing. Brian's tongue wrestled and danced with her own back and forth between their two mouths. Lena was more dominant, and enjoyed twirling her tongue or wagging it against the insides of his mouth. Both Brian and Tracer's cheeks were beginning to redden, and the two finally parted mouths after an extended kissing campaign. They each let out a hot sigh of relief, and breathed in unison as they stared into each other's softened eyes.

"You're quite the kisser. Blimey, you're making me fall in love with yeh, mate. Let's take this upstairs."

Brian's droopy eye-lids shot open in excitement. He blinked and after a moment of recomposing his thoughts, he remembered what this entire meeting was for. He took Tracer by her gloved hand and led her up to his room. He hesitated to enter, but then did so with a quick shove. Brian kicked off his shoes into the corner, near his personal computer. Tracer looked about his room and noticed how normally boyish it appeared. There was a videogame system and a personal television, as well as as medium-sized fishtank and a dresser. She liked the light-blue color scheme with the white curtains, and the appearance of his dark, orange-tinted bed-spread. The woman sat herself down onto the edge of his single bed and took off her shoes. She rested one foot onto her knee, sitting with a perfectly straight posture as she slipped her shoe off of her small foot and made the ball of her knee roll at the front of the joint.

Tracer's athletic calf muscles bulged as she shifted the position of her feet. Her thighs rubbed against each other with inaudible friction. Brian pulled his hoodie over his head and swung it over onto his computer chair. The room's flooring was covered by a thin layer of carpeting which felt pleasant to the soles of his feet and the underside of his toes. His socks seemed to glide against the floor as he headed to his bed. Tracer had stood up and begun to unstrap her chronal accelerator from her legs and torso. The boy paid great attention to the slender bends and straights of Lena's sexy young body as the woman brought her hands to her upper back as well as her chest to unclasp her harness. Brian noticed that Tracer's orange pants made her stand out in his blue room, and he enjoyed this fascinating observation for a moment before his mind wandered onto more raunchy things.

"Normally I have a couple hours before the dangerous 'disappearing from the present' nonsense starts to happen. I'm willing to risk it though, it's for you after all." Tracer quipped. Brian's heart welled with gratitude, and he quickly climbed into bed. He laid himself down with his back on his pillows. The boy took off his t-shirt and flung it to the floor. He then raised his feet and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them off of his legs and onto the bedsheets.

Tracer carefully set her chronal accelerator onto the computer desk, and then began to detach her gauntlets from her arms. She took the thick, stylish and white armor components and set them down next to her harness. Tracer flexed her bare fingers and touched her hands together, becoming familiar once more with the smooth texture of her skin and fingers. Her aviator's jacket was pulled off of her torso, and Lena let it slip off of her arms and onto the khaki carpeting below. Brian sat on the bed, leaning up against the headboard behind him. He could hear the small noise of Tracer's aviator's jacket crumple into a pile at her feet. Tracer scanned the boy's teenage body over once more, searching for anything that might actually turn her off. To her pleasant surprise, there was really nothing that irked her.

Brian's adolescent figure was healthy, well proportioned, and colored an attractive fair complexion. His well defined pectoral muscles had two small, light tan nipples. The boy's curled belly flexed to display the musculature of his flat abdomen and naval. His skin was mostly hairless, which included his legs and chest. A pair of green-striped boxer briefs covered over his lower body, hugging onto his young figure to emphasize the shape of his firm buttocks and thighs, as well as his thin waistline. His face was angelic enough to capture her attention and send a fluttering feeling to her chest.

Tracer moved her fingers to her waistband and began to slide her trousers down her body. Her trousers were moisture-wicking, and therefore Lena never felt the need to wear panties. She slowly rose up and revealed her lower body's taut beauty to the boy. Lena's pelvis had a tiny bush of trimmed, dark pubic hair directly above her clitoral hood. Her mound was bald and wonderfully pink, the skin complexion of her genitalia was clean and appeared delectable to Brian's senses. He felt an urge to touch and spread Lena's slit apart to explore the pink vestibule within and stare at her biology. Health education in school wasn't nearly as interesting as hands-on experience. Lena's strong legs and curvy bottom sunk down onto the bedspread, her weight settled her body inwards onto the mattress below. She was facing the boy, yet had her legs closed together, leaning onto the side of bed. Lena moved her hands to her goggles and took them off. She nestled the flesh and soft skin of her bottom further into the warm blankets below her. Brian was now on his knees, his feet near his pillows and his front facing Tracer. The woman slid her hands over to her top and removed it, revealing her tits to the boy. A small bounce had accompanied the reveal, which served Brian's perverted fantasies well. Brian ogled Lena's light pink nipples, and he basked in their delicate sag and rounded shape. Lena smiled and moved the tops of her wrists to the bottom corners of her breasts, propping them up to the boy so she could display them with a sensual pride. Her areolae were big and light, and seemed perfect for Brian's lips.

"C-can I touch them?" Brian softly asked, his voice slightly husky. Lena felt her arousal grow, and she moved one of her bare and sultry legs onto the bed as she turned her body to face Brian even more. The blankets were digging into the warm, tight cleft of her buttocks. The fuzz of the carpet's surface was slightly chilled, which felt pleasant on the sole of Tracer's foot which was planted on the floor. Brian slid himself forwards on his knees, his head eye-level with Tracer's own. As she stared at his torso and charming face, he stared only at her tits. Brian moved his chilled finger-tips to Tracer's nipples, a feeling of surrealism gusted up into his chest.

The boy gently pinched Tracer's pair of nipples to start off, which prompted Lena to shudder. The woman closed her eyes and let her head hang slightly to the side. Her mouth was only slightly open, and she exhaled with slow breaths of pleasure as Brian began to tease her sensitive nipples. His fingers caressed and rubbed onto her breasts, growing with enthusiasm. He held her nipples between his index finger and thumb, and gently pulled on each nipple to feel the elasticity of Tracer's breasts. The young woman whined with a whisper and leaned her bosom forwards, locking her shoulders in place. Brian's avaricious hands planted themselves onto the top of Lena's squishy breasts after he finished tugging at her chest. He sunk his fingers down into her tits, enjoying their bouncy weight and soft texture as he concentrated on evoking small grunts or moans of pleasure from Tracer's mouth. Lena moved her palms and fingers onto the bottom of her breasts, and pushed them upwards so Brian could have increased access to her tits. The boy moved both hands onto one of her breasts and held the clump of flesh steady before his mouth descended down onto her nipple. He licked her nipple and then quickly latched his hot lips onto its surface, sucking away at her breasts like an infant.

Lena moaned with more force now, and leaned her head forwards to shamefully enjoy the act. Brian squeezed her warm, plump breast and sucked harder onto her tit as if he expected milk to come out of it. The sensation of Brian's hot lips firmly closed down around her nipple, where his wet and warm tongue swirled onto the surface of her erect bud, was close to orgasmic.

As Brian slobbered and sucked onto Lena's nipple with closed eyes and a fierce greed, the woman felt her pussy heat up and become wet. The soft feeling of the bed's blankets on her mound plus Brian's fore-play was enough to start her self-lubrication. She soon began to ache for Brian's touch at her pussy, but the boy was enjoying himself far too much with her titty. Tracer finally patted the boy's head of wavy hair, and caressed her knuckles against his cheek. The hot and wet suction on her breast was removed, and his furrowed eye-brows and jaws relaxed.

"Oh shi- I'm sorry. I sort of got carried away." Brian meekly confessed, feeling a sliver of guilt seep into his thoughts. Lena giggled and kissed him on the mouth once more, slowly parting her lips away from his to symbolize how meaningful her acceptance of his lust was. She had also given him a long stare into his irises, as if she was looking into the window of his heart. She felt excited because the boy's clear blue eyes mesmerized her. It was as if Brian was peeking down into the depths of her own soul. Her eyes then became naughty and shot down to his crotch, where she stared with concern. There was an enormous bulge located at Brian's groin. He wasn't even tenting, it was more like he had shoved a baseball down in front of his penis. Lena felt her sexual curiosity overwhelm her, and she moved her hands towards his waistband. There was a heat coming off of his groin, he must have been leaking some precum from his own arousal throughout this entire time.

"What's the exact size of that willy?!" Lena exclaimed. She pulled his boxer briefs down to his thighs and felt his stiffening shaft slap her face after it caught onto his elastic waistband and was then released by her own downwards tugging action. Lena instinctively shut one eye, and felt a wet and squishy object slap her cheek. A small bead of warm fluid was left on her face after Brian's shaft slid itself off of her cheek and then sprung back towards his body. Lena opened her eyes and was met with the curved, fat, and veined appearance of Brian's cock. His penis was just above seven thick inches long, and was very wide as well. The boy's clean and one-toned foreskin stretched up to hide his glans. Lena was eager to fix that.

"B-Blimey! Yer' a stud, love." Lena remarked in awe, curling one side of her mouth into a smirk as her wide eyes scanned Brian's penis from top to bottom. His cock only had one tone of pigmentation, a tan complexion that even reached down to his scrotum. His loose sack of testicles was massive. It was like a hairless, wrinkle-less bag with two big walnuts nestled inside. It had a seam running down the middle of its low hanging, bulging surface. The broad root of his shaft had a large artery running out from his pelvis and up along the top of his meaty member. It could be seen bulging from under the tight skin of his long shaft. Brian's penis had been washed clean earlier, but the humidity from outside had given the thick shaft a light coat of moisture and a bit of an aroma. Lena sniffed at his penis and moved her body further onto the bed. Both of her legs were now spread out before her, bent so that her knees faced opposite directions and the soles of her feet were pressed together near Brian's knees.

The boy looked down to his well endowed crotch with a sense of pride. He leaned his shoulders back and jutted his belly out, displaying even more of his stiff sausage for the woman. Lena's eyes appeared drowsy with arousal, and her breathing was loud enough for Brian to notice how erotic it had begun to sound. Lena shoved her hips forwards and set her legs around Brian's body. She then leaned back onto the bed. Her head hovered over the edge, but her neck remained strong and straight. Lena moved her hands to her pussy and spread her silky labia lips, inserting both of her middle-fingers into her wet cunt so that she could feel tingles of stimulation run around the rims to her vagina. Lena raised her head and looked to Brian with pleading eyes, stirring her finger-tips inside of her pussy while pushing her pelvis down with repeated thrusts onto her hands. Her furrowed brows and expression of helpless lust accompanied her following request,

"Lick me. Eat me out, lad."

Brian grinned with devilish anticipation. He then moved his face and hands down to her crotch. His hands went to her knees and then slid down to the insides of her thighs. Brian slowly drew his finger-tips up and down the skin of her inner thighs, pressing his thumbs into her quad muscles while caressing her skin with gentle rotations from his finger-tips. Lena's body trembled from the erotic sensations tickling her loins. Her heels dug side-ways into the bedspread as she parted her folded legs even more. The woman's pelvis was flushing with a cherry blush and she could feel her wanton cunt breath in and out. Brian's own cock swayed between her legs as he moved closer to her. His testicles hung quite low to the bedspread. They even slid against its surface from time to time which provided pleasant sensations of soft friction onto the bottom of the boy's heavy balls. Brian planted his hands around Lena's cunt, pushing down onto the flexing tendons located at her hips while his thumbs crept down to rest at the bottom of her ass cleft. Lena's buttocks slid slowly onto the bed, comfortably dragging themselves down onto its soft sheets. Her skin rubbed onto the warm blanket below her and Lena felt a surge of intense pleasure blossom in her loins. The feeling of Brian's thumbs spreading her cheeks and touching the hot insides of her cleft was incredibly exciting when mixed in with the sensations of his fingers gently caressing the edges of her horny mound.

Brian brought his mouth to Lena's cunt and distended his lower jar as far as he could. He then clasped his lower lip onto the very bottom of Lena's slit while moving the rest of his mouth onto her pussy. His tongue darted forwards and dug itself into the sensitive flesh of her opening, scraping past her labia lips and spearing itself onto the hole of her vaginal entrance. Lena squirmed and sighed, gasping with sweet pleasure as Brian began to work. His fingers crept down to the bottom of her cunt and spread her lips apart so he could lick more at her slick and tasty nether regions. Brian's hot tongue slid and rubbed itself onto Lena's slippery, soft insides with a forceful friction. The woman felt immense waves of pleasure surge back and forth in her cunt, sending butterflies up to her gut.

Lena grunted when Brian's tongue started to angle itself up into her vagina, invading through her narrow opening to enter the tasty and dark channel within her. Lena's flavoring was moderately sweet, with some finely textured salty fluids combined in. Her vagina smelled pleasant, a bit of sweat and musk added to the overall odor, but Brian wasn't complaining. His eyes were shut and his face expressed sheer concentration as his mouth performed away at Lena's pussy. He curled his fore-arms around her thighs and strained his neck, planting even more of his wet lips onto her pussy so his tongue could dig and lick at her vagina with a passionate force. Brian's stretched neck defined the shape of his jugular vein as his chin tapped away at the bottom of Lena's slit. His hot exhales rushed into Lena's stretched opening and tickled her puffy, livid pink lips. There was so much heat and blood rushing through the flesh of her hot and wet crotch, it was soon aching for the feeling of being churned from the inside.

Brian slurped and licked his way up to Lena's clitoris. With extreme delicacy, Brian gently sucked and licked with his malleable, soft tongue against Lena's engorged bead. The young woman moaned aloud and shivered, lifting her hips and pelvis and clenching Brian's forearms with her thighs and calves. Her feet hung down from her ankles, her toes almost touched the bed as she curled them in response to her ecstasy. Lena closed her eyes and squealed repeatedly in effeminate grunts. She held onto Brian's hair and pressed her finger-tips onto his ears, sliding her hands down to the nape of his neck with a weak, lazy force. Brian swallowed her juices and numbed his tongue as he rolled it and scraped into Lena's pussy, dominating her insides by exposing her sensitive flesh and tenderly kissing everything. He moved back and forth between her clitoris and her pussy, using his fingers to pull down at her cunt or push back at her clitoral hood so his lovely tongue and lips could caress all of her slippery pussy's muscular walls. Extreme waves of biting euphoria washed over Lena's clitoris and through her loins as Brian's soft tongue slurped and rolled onto her bean. Brian finally pulled away from Lena's cunt and panted, wiping away the transparent fluids that coated his chin and the sides of his mouth with his wrists.

Lena murmured out lusty gibberish and investigated the boy's facial expression. His hair hung down over his eyes, and his chest was heaving. Brian held Lena's thighs in a way so that his palms could control how close her could pull her legs towards him.

"W-what's wrong, love?" Lena cooed. Her eyes became wider as she noticed how engorged Brian's penis had become. His fore-skin was beginning to retreat from his crown, it was now half-way down his fleshy head. Brian's urethra bubbled with seminal fluids. Lena raised her upper body closer to the boy, and moved her hands up to his cock. The boy groaned when he felt the raw touch of Lena's skin and fingers onto his bulging cock. Lena could feel everything of his buzzing erection as Brian's arteries pumped blood into his shaft. She stroked him slowly, holding his cock gently enough that she could move his skin back and forth along his solid shaft.

Tracer then slid her hands up to his head and clasped his foreskin with her fingers. With a tug, Lena pulled his foreskin down to the ridges of his round, fat cap. Brian huffed out a high-pitched whine, and instantly felt exposed. The bright ridges of his head appeared clean and livid. Lena pulled Brian's foreskin back even more, forcing the boy to whine as a small ache surged up to his head. The sensitive, dark-pink neck of his cock was then exposed to the world. Lena's lower back descended onto the bedspread, and she held Brian's penis with a firm grip. The boy had taken care to clean his cock of any filthy smegma beforehand.

"God, I want to fuck you already. Let me put it in, Lena. I want to fuck you so badly." Brian hoarsely confessed. Lena was taken aback by the boys brutal honesty, but then laughed wickedly as she felt her own aroused excitement grow.

"A'right then mate, if you're man enough then stick it in and make me cum."

"I-I don't have any condoms. Shit, th- I'm sorry." Brian sputtered out, apologizing to the lusty woman before him. Lena clicked her tongue, thought for a moment, and then sighed. She raised an eye-brow and nodded to the boy.

"We don't need one, love. Bombs away, go fer' it! Give me that willy!"

Brian suddenly jerked Lena's thighs closer to his penis. Her slightly flattened cheeks and flexed thighs were stretched as her cunt came closer to his cock. Brian moved one hand onto his shaft, and together with Lena's fingers he guided his penis down to her pussy. Brian achieved his long awaited carnal desire when the woman held his cap by the ridges and slid her velvety lips against his head, enveloping his crown with the hot, fleshy vestibule of her slick cunt. Brian flexed his buttocks and clenched his belly, trying not to lose control. He groaned and began to inch his pelvis further onto Lena's pussy. His trembling hips suddenly thrashed against her, forcing his head and shaft to penetrate deep into her cunt with a strong shove. Lena cried out with pure euphoria as she felt her cunt be stretched and ripped into by Brian's fat, long cock. With extreme discipline, Brian slid his cock half-way out of Lena's cunt without ejaculating from the intense pleasure. The front-half of his meat was washed with incredible sensations as Tracer's cunt clamped down and sucked onto his veined dick with a hot and tight embrace.

Lena's tight pussy began to squelch as her bumpy folds rubbed back and forth against his meat, contracting and squeezing onto his cock so that it wouldn't leave her pussy. Lena's breasts quivered when Brian slammed himself into her once again. The boy was silent now, save for a few dry croaks that he puffed out as he tried to maintain a clear head. The ecstasy of having his penis embraced and sucked on by Lena's tight cunt was incredible. He wanted to grind his pelvis and the base of his cock against her cunt and fuck her as hard as he could. Brian slid his penis backwards and retracted from her cunt, savoring how slick he cunt was as it slurped at his penis. His balls ached to collide with her cheeks. His next thrust forwards made him bottom out inside of her pussy, and his testicles slapped up onto her buttocks. Lena wailed with happiness and pleasure when she felt Brian slam his curved penis into the most inward depths of her cunt, forcing apart her tight inner walls and stretching them out so that his crown and shaft could stuff their entirety inside of her. Lena's lips were parted so much now, they hugged against Brian's cock as his meat filled out the rims to her juicy cunt. The boy pressed his pelvis up against her pussy and smacked his balls onto her ass. As his testicles rumbled within their sack, Brian grunted in euphoria. He hovered over her abdomen and stared at the sight of her breasts and blushing face.

Brian then jerked his hips backwards and began to move with a steady in-and-out pelvic motion. He created a lusty rhythm as his cock slid in and out of Lena's vagina, scrubbing her hot insides with his bumpy meat and hot crown. Lena clamped down onto his head, tugging at the ridges of his cap and the surface of his shaft as she grunted and moaned in response to his thrusts. Brian's own weak voice, laced with sheer pleasure, belted itself out into the room and joined with Lena's fast-paced breathing and cries of lust. The sensations of her cunt dragging onto his cock were so pleasurable and warm.

Her hips bucked themselves back and forth onto Brian's cock and she cursed about being unable to handle his penis. Lena's dry grunts and sharp moans were music to Bria's ears, and her vulgarity was like an endorsement for his passionate, strong fucking. Lena could only encourage the boy to lengthen the time it took for him to slides his cock in and out of her tight pussy. The boy's penis curved along with the shape of her richly textured cunt. The boy winced with ecstasy when his head was squeezed tightly by Lena's vaginal folds as he approached her cervix in fluid forwards thrusts. Brian moved his body so that his buttocks raised themselves, and his penis slid out and upwards from Lena's pussy. After his half-way exit, the boy would then crash himself down and push his penis through Lena's cunt to reach the depths of her insides. Brian flexed his pelvis and cheeks and clenched his belly as he fucked Lena with all of his might. He picked her thighs up and held her waist close to his own, sliding his member back and forth inside of her with wet clapping sounds. Lena's ass shook as she felt her cunt smack again and again onto Brian's pelvis, where his thick cock speared her slippery insides.

Lena suddenly felt her entire body convulse, and she stiffened herself up in sporadic moments of orgasmic fulfillment. Brian felt her cunt squeeze his cock before the feeling of being gripped by her pussy vanished. Within a flash of blue light, Lena whooped in surprise and fell onto her hands and knees. She was still on the bed, just now behind Brian. The sides of her big toes were pressed against each other, and her heels were aimed right at Brian's back. Lena had her hands resting onto one of Brian's pillows. Her head was rushing with blood, and she relaxed her breathing as her arousal diminished.

"Blimey! That was scary. I think my condition is acting up agai- AUORGH!" Lena groaned, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of Brian pushing his crown up to her thin pair of lips and forcing three-fourths of his slippery cock up into her sensitive cunt. The boy's hands were placed onto her buttocks. He helped himself to the plump malleability of her cheeks, and spread her ass apart so he could widen her pussy with the girth of his big cock. Lena cursed and moaned with surprising intensity as she was inflated with feelings of dominated embarrassment and sexual relief.

"You still owe me. I love you, you can't just leave my dick like this." Brian salaciously confessed, inching his cock out of her pussy only to rock it further inside of her not a moment after. Tracer took one of Brian's fluffy pillows and leaned her breasts onto it, holding the pillow close to her body as she jutted her ass up into the air like a hump. Brian shoved his cock upwards, flexing his penis within her curvy cunt as his stiff member invaded her bumpy insides, pushing into her tight cunt with his meat as it scraped onto the bumpy folds of her burning inner walls.

"Th-that's mental. Augh! Augh! Oh fuck, Bri. Your dick is shooo good." Tracer squealed, breathing harshly as she conveyed her erotic affection for the boy's cock. She humped her bubbly bottom back against his thick penis, sliding his wet and bendy meat back and forth into her widened pussy over and over with increasing force and speed. Brian could feel the skin of his penis be stretched and slurped on as his cock went back and forth within Lena's pink cunt. The muscles of her bottom slapped and flattened onto his slick pelvis. The boy's thick penis fucked up into Lena's cunt and continually pushed against her clitoris from within, sparking powerful blasts and tickles of euphoric sensations into Lena's numbed hips and livid loins. Her ass trembled and her thighs shook as she banged her cheeks onto Brian's long cock. The boy was sweating and sucking at his gut intensely. He gripped Lena's ass and slapped it, provoking squeals from the British babe. She gyrated her cunt and ass over his penis, sliding and grinding its shape within her slender pussy as she coiled and sucked onto his hot member. Brian held onto the tops of her cheeks and watched with glee as the woman bent her back to flex her body against his cock, ramming herself onto his cock with powerful slams as he fucked her cunt in fervent passion.

Once more Tracer's body rumbled at speeds incomprehensible to Brian's vision. His penis felt a massive surge of heat which was bordering on scalding his flesh. Lena gritted her teeth and groaned with lust, clenching her toned belly and the damp pillow below her tits. Lena vanished and reappeared at the side of the bed. She almost fell off the side onto the carpet, but caught herself. Lena rested onto one leg and her hip, her body was leaning sideways onto the bed. The woman put a hand up to her fore-head, her head was banging, but in a pleasant way. Her cheeks, breasts and pelvis were blushing from the blood flow, and she tried to calm herself down.

"Stop doing that Lena!" Brian selfishly complained. He grabbed her bare leg and pulled it up to his shoulder, pushing her thigh onto his left pectoral muscle and the bend of her knee onto his shoulder. He held her leg there by the knee, pulling it so that he could see her stretched cunt below him.

This exotic position ensured that Lena would be able to twist her body so she could look at Brian's face as he penetrated her. She was also leaning onto her folded arms and breasts as her flexible leg was pulled up to Brian's body. The boy held his penis and moved its tip to her pussy once more. With a tender shove he bucked into Lena's vagina and felt her tighten onto his thick penis as it drove forwards within her cunt. Quickly he dominated her pussy, inch by inch as he blitzed her tight cunt with his stiff rod and filled out her pussy. Lena grunted aloud, sounding as if she was in pain when she was penetrated. It felt as if Brian had rammed his lengthy member deep enough within her cunt that his crown had reached her stomach.

Lena humped sideways back onto his penis as Brian held her shapely leg close to his torso and fucked her cunt with his own rhythm. Brian could feel his penis swell up and his testicles tighten as his continued to thrust and pull at Lena's pussy. He focused his breathing and ignored his aching gut as he panted like a horse, sweating and flexing with fervent passion. Lena's foot wagged in the air behind his back, and her entire body moved back and forth as she was fucked. Her buttocks quaked as her cunt was smashed, poked, and scrubbed by Brian's long cock. He moved one of his hands to her breasts and held it like a handle, squeezing the fleshy mound as he fucked Lena with passionate power. His soft touch on her sensitive, erect nipples forced tingles of pleasure to well up in her tits and drown her chest in euphoria. Brian's testicles continued to grind back and forth onto Lena's cunt as his cock buried itself to the hilt within her again and again. His veined shaft twisted and flexed within the woman's cunt as she stroked his cock with her inner walls, wringing his meaty dick of his seminal fluids. Eventually, the pleasure was too great.

"I-I'm coming! Oh fuck Tracer, oh shit take it Lena take it!" Brian grunted. His shoulders relaxed and he craned his head downwards. Brian clenched his gut and pushed his sperm out of his flexing penis, feeling the eruption of his adolescent seed travel through his long penis and fire out from his urethra with a speedy force. The muscles of his shoulders, chest, and abdomen rippled as he clenched his buttocks and came.

Tracer's watery eyes narrowed as she felt her insides being creampie'd. The teenager's warm ejaculate sprang out from his fat, squishy and polished crown in rope-like spurts. Sperm shot into her uterus, puddling up in her womb as more jets of his cum exited from his cock and stuck onto her bumpy inner walls in sticky globs and strings. Brian groaned and pushed as hard up into her tight pussy as he could for several seconds, moaning as he came with incredible ferocity. His shaft was stretching Lena's cunt quite wide, and his testicles were touching the skin of her inner thighs as he pumped his pelvis back and forth onto her lips. Lena held onto the bedspread with both hands, and groaned in ardent lust along with the trembling boy as he came into her. The intimate delivery of his seed into her precious cunt was so hot and erotic to the woman. Both of their heads sprang up as they mashed their nether regions together into a sticky, overflowing mortar and pestle. Eventually Brian expended his five or so loads of cum and pulled his penis out of Lena's defiled, flooded pussy. His sperm bubbled at her lips and trickled out from the dark recesses of Lena's cunt in milky white streams.

Brian panted and laid onto his bed, leaning onto his back as he stretched himself out and felt exhaustion overwhelm his body. Lena's neck had given out and she was resting her body in a side-ways position. Her heart-shaped rump was flushed with red color due to the spanking and groping Brian had done earlier. From between her legs was a stream of syrupy, semi-transparent sperm that smelled strong and musky. It dribbled down to her muscular thighs, leaving a glistening trail onto her sweaty skin. Brian's testicles relaxed themselves as his diaphragm also calmed to a slow.

The two partners caught their breath and relaxed on Brian's bed, trying to maintain a comfortable position on the narrow space available to both of them. Lena placed her fingers to her labia lips and spread them wide, recovering from her own sexual gratification. This entire event was a gift for the boy, and he had come close to actually driving her to an orgasm.

"U-um, Lena?" Brian hesitated to call. The woman raised her head and turned it over to face the boy. His legs were spread apart, and standing between her vision of Brian's face was his stiff, erect penis. It appeared to be frothy from the time it spent inside of Lena's cunt, and was rigid in posture. Brian's penis was fat and long, yet had an elegant curve in regards to his shaft and the angle of his round crown. The penis hung back towards the boy's belly, standing quite the distance away from his pelvis. His big, loose and bald testicles sank down in between his hairless thighs. When Lena caught sight of his cock, she lightly chuckled and gave him a look of half-disbelief and half-surprise.

Lena turned her body over onto her chest, her legs were swinging up in the air as she flattened her plush breasts onto the bedspread and stared at Brian's cock. The bedspread was damp with sweat and cum, but Lena didn't mind the cool moisture,

"This time, how about you lick me?" Brian embarrassingly suggested, refusing to make eye-contact with the woman until the last moment. Her warm look alleviated his worries. Lena coyly smirked to the boy and slid herself forwards towards his penis.

"You what, love? Yeh want me to suck your willy? With my silky, warm mouth?" Lena whispered, moving her lips as close as she could to Brian's livid head without actually touching it. Her lips were a nice shade of light pink, and her white teeth were displayed with a cheerful smile as she moved her mouth around the top of Brian's wet, smelly crown. Lena slid her pink, slippery tongue over her open lips and the sides of her mouth in a sexual manner to arouse Brian even further. The boy's heart-beat was racing as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation. He held onto the bedspread below him as Lena hovered her upper body over his cock. She stretched her belly and curved her legs so that one knee could be bent while her other leg was splayed straight out behind her glob-like, firm cheeks.

Tracer laid her tongue out of her mouth and onto her lower lip, displaying as many of her tastebuds as she could on the surface of her hot tongue. The woman opened her jaws wide and brought her mouth to the tip of Brian's cock. Her beautiful eyes stared up at his face, locked onto his blue irises as her mouth descended down onto his crown with a steady descent. Brian groaned when he felt Lena's warm breath shoot out from her mouth and onto his moist cap. Lena placed one arm under her chest and moved her fingers to his testicles while the other hand supported her upper body. Lena's neck stretched as she further spread her jaws and slid Brian's shaft onto her tongue, moving it to her throat. The boy shivered and swayed his hips, clenching his fists as the woman's hot and velvety soft tongue planted itself onto the underbelly of his salty, wet meat.

Lena placed her right hand onto the lower portion of the boy's cock, holding his thick shaft steady as she coped to fit his cock's hot, hearty upper portion within her mouth. She gently gripped onto his veined rod and stroked it back and forth as her tongue slowly rubbed and licked the bottom and sides of his penis. Her lips closed down onto his bitter, slick crown and sucked onto the ridges of his huge head before she smothered his squishy cap with the inside of her hot mouth.

Brian moaned loudly and jerked his hips upwards, struggling to hold on his cum as the wet pleasure that Lena's mouth provided drowned his loins in sensational excitement. His sensitive penis tingled intensely with lusty euphoria as Lena's soft lips slurped and sucked onto his wet, squishy crown as she stroked his penis. His loose skin moved along with the graceful back and forth motions of Lena's hand as she masturbated the boy, drooling onto his penis to slide even more of her slippery tongue over his hot meat, tasting the sperm residue on his skin and glans. Lena's eyes remained open and chipper as she sucked the boy, yet they watered from the effort the woman was putting into her oral performance. Her nostrils began to stretch into thin holes as her jaws distended more.

She gently moved his cock within her throat with wet gagging sounds, sealing her lips onto the surface of his wide shaft so she could slide her mouth onto his cock with easier access. The boy firmly shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, panting as he felt Lena salivate molten liquid onto his thick penis and squeeze it with her slimy mouth. Her lips had amazing suction that coursed back and forth over his penis as she sucked onto him. Her tongue continued to lick and poke at his bumpy shaft, scraping onto the ridges of his veins and the sensitive head of his penis.

Lena's cheeks inflated and her chin quivered as she deep-throated the boy, bobbing her head up and down onto his cock as she constricted it with her silky mouth. The boy could feel the tip of his hot meat flex as it was squeezed on by her throat. Lena had to relax herself or else she would suffer oxygen deprivation. She blew out her cheeks and sent winds of cool pleasure onto the boy's cock. The woman backed her mouth off of him and pushed his penis to the side of her mouth, rubbing his cap onto the inside of her cheek. She then popped his wet crown out of her mouth and sent a cascade of saliva onto the floor. The fluids spilled out over her lower lips and dribbled onto the bedspread Brian's cock stood up with stiff pride, it too was leaking plenty of excess saliva that had been coating his meat.

Lena stroked Brian more, moving her fingers to his testicles. The boy hissed and groaned, encouraging the woman to suck his scrotum as well. Lena brought her mouth to the tip of his penis, swirled her tongue around the rounded top of his crown, and then forced her mouth most of the way down Brian's shaft. She gagged, but remained strong. The woman used her fingers to pull Brian's testicles closer to her lower lip, where her hot tongue sprang out and licked at his scrotum with tender affection. The boy felt a spasm of ecstasy overwhelm his hips, and he clenched his belly and curled his toes. His ejaculation struggled to remain within him, but he remained in control and refused to cum. This resulted in his penis swelling to broad proportions within Lena's tight mouth, which softly sucked and licked his penis with continued love.

Lena slid her mouth back and exhaled out a slick gag, breathing with feminine whines as she emitted sounds from her mouthful of penis. She moved her hands onto Brian's slender thighs and planted them onto his legs. Her fingers sunk down into his skin and grabbed at his flesh, holding him steady as she rocked his pelvis with her mouth. His veined cock bulged and contracted as Lena moved her head back and forth onto his salty penis, slurping at his thick cock as she gratified the recently deflowered boy with a heavenly oral service.

Lena moved her mouth side to side as she took his cock into her throat, trying to make the boy feel as much of the inside of her hot mouth as he could with his rigid penis. The neck to Brian's penis was well saturated with saliva, it was enough to actually bond to the ridges of his foreskin and the surface of his glans. Lena sucked onto his head to relax her sore throat from time to time. She was getting impatient with the boy, he had yet to ejaculate despite her fantastic performance. The woman decided to slide her tongue back and forth on the smooth underbelly of his erection as she juggled his loose, hard testicles within her fingers, pressing onto them with a tender touch.

The tips of her teeth had grazed over the boy's cock from time to time as she sucked him. Whenever she pulled her lips away from his head to breathe, strands of saliva and precum that connected her mouth to his cock snapped and fell onto his cap. Lena continued to tease Brian's nuts, pulling them towards her lower lip as she stroked him off and brought the weight of her entire head up and down onto his cock with each movement of her mouth. Her breasts swayed as she deep-throated the boy, and on multiple occasions did Lena have to switch the leg she was bending so that she could stay comfortable on the bed-spread. It was as if Lena was swabbing the inside of her throat with the boy's penis, emitting more slurping and gagging noises as his cock screwed her mouth.

Lena's fingers stroked Brian's meat so much that he could feel the skin around the base of his shaft stretch and fold as she masturbated his long cock. Her fingers only slightly managed to close around onto his penis, which bulged with pulsing arteries and the buzz of his heart-beat. Lena struggled not to cough with a wet, whooping release onto the boy's penis as her lips constantly arrived near the root of his dick. Brian adored when his penis slid out of her mouth, rubbing along her tongue only to smack her lower lip and rest onto her sticky chin for a moment, before Lena finished recovering and instantly went back to slurping onto his penis with delicate suction and lust. Even more weak grunts escaped from Lena's mouth as Brian cried out with sighs or groans. The boy's mouth was stuck open in an ajar state of euphoria, assisting in expressing the look of ardor on his face.

Brian's crown rubbed and tickled the roof of her mouth while the tip of her tongue rapidly slapped itself onto the fold of loose skin at the bottom of his shaft. Creamy strings of fluids dribbled down off of Brian's cap and onto her lips as she brought herself off of his cock and released her mouth from his penis. Lena started to stroke the boy once more with her slender fingers as she brought her head underneath his cock and worked onto his testicles. The woman's eyes daringly stared at Brian, encouraging him to blow as she stroked his penis and licked at his balls. Brian's cock blocked out a most of the center portion of Lena's face, only the edges of her eyes and face could be seen as she licked away at his loose nuts. This provided an extra sense of erotic stimulation to the boy, who felt as if the sensations of getting his testicles licked without being able to see the deed was much more erotic than before, especially if the woman's beautiful eyes stared at him the whole time. His testicles danced on her tongue as it rolled along them. Her soft lips sucked hard onto his balls while gentle licks went along the surface and seam of his massive scrotum. Lena then began blowing him again, this time she squeezed his sack and forced the skin of his scrotum to stretch as she pushed his testicles against the interior of their bag.

Finally Brian began to grunt and relax as his several jets of ejaculate were flung and shot out from his urethra. His release had blasted his mind, weakening his control as the pleasure overpowered his senses. His gooey loads of sperm splattered into Lena's mouth and throat in sticky wads and strands. The woman vigorously stroked the boy, wringing his sperm out of his crown with her inward lips as her tongue scraped and slobbered at the underside of his glans. Brian cursed and bucked his hips as his cock spewed lines and sprays of his teenage cum. He could feel his cock spurt with each flex, he felt the push of his seed shoot through his cock and into the hot mouth of the older woman. White goo spilled out of her mouth and onto his head, falling onto the skin of his shaft where Lena's tongue slithered onto his penis and licked away at his cum. The woman's lips bubbled with saliva and sperm as she drooled immense accumulations of warm, frothy fluids down onto the boy's hot dick. His sperm landed onto her gums and tongue, and clung onto her teeth as she sucked the boy's cock. The sides of Brian's face had gone numb for a moment as his quaking pelvis jumped up at Lena's mouth. Everything was just too explosive and obscene, and his senses were being fried with incredible waves of pleasure.

Lena found the taste of his healthy sperm to be mildly unpleasant, but not inedible. She swallowed the boy's ejaculate down and cleaned her mouth and chin with her hands, sucking Brian's cum off of her digits with a tentative and casual speed. The residue was sticky. Meanwhile, Brian had fainted from the immense relief that his explosion of cum had provided, especially since Lena had been so masterful in sucking and stroking his cock during the entire release. The woman smiled and moved herself up to the boy, hugging his body close to hers. Her breasts and hips pressed onto his smaller figure as she relaxed next to him, adoring how his soft breathing rumbled his body against her own mature figure. Lena stared at the sleeping boy with great affection, and kissed him softly on the lips. That taste of dry cum on his mouth would surely be a rude surprise for the young man when he awoke.

Lena stood from the bed and decided to use the shower. The bathroom was fully equipped and loaded out, as expected of a wealthy family's household. After washing up and cleaning her mouth, Lena slipped her now dry body back into her outfit. She had pulled the covers over Brian's naked body beforehand. Lena chuckled to herself, blushing slightly as she observed the boy now turned in his sleep, with his body curled up under the sheets. His open mouth breathed lightly, and the woman seated herself next to him on the bed. She patted his bare back and caressed his neck, coming down to kiss the boy on his cheek. The harness was now attached onto her body, along with her gauntlets. Lena holstered her weapons onto her thighs and exited the room, teleporting downstairs and then out the door to the porch. Evening was coming, but it was the time of the day where the sky appeared pink and violet as the gorgeous sunset appeared in the horizon.

"Take care of yourself, love. The world could always use more heroes." Lena remarked, turning away from the house. She took out her smart-phone and read the newest report of trouble in the city. Her duty as a hero was shrouded with uncertainty, but Lena was prepared to dive right into the action. Maybe she'd even come back for a visit and check up on Brian. Maybe.


End file.
